Liar
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Curahan hati Izuki pada Koganei, setelah kebohongannya kemarin, tentang Momoi Satsuki dan Ootsubo Tae.


—

 **Kuroko no Basuke © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **Liar © Atma Venusia**

 _ **Fiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk memnuhi kepuasan jiwa semata, tidak untuk mengambil keuntungan materil.**_

 _ **Warning : Typo. Gaje. FF Orang Labil. OOC.**_

* * *

Lagi-lagi yang kau lakukan adalah datang padaku, mengeluhkan semua hal yang terjadi antara kau, dia dan dua lagi perempuan yang hampir membuat persahabatan kita semua hancur.

Memang bukan salahmu, kau jatuh cinta pada adik dari lawan main kita itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertandingan di lapangan nanti, hanya aku tidak bisa menolak kemarahan dia, kau memang patas untuk ditegur, pantas dihakimi, dan pantas dimarahi pula.

Kami sahabatmu bukannya tidak suka jika kau dekat dengan seseorang di luar perkumpulan kita, dia yang selama ini selalu menegurmu juga tidak menolak jika kau ingin memiliki seorang kekasih, yang dia—dan kami tidak suka adalah kebohongan yang kau buat-buat. Alasan aneh yang kau gunakan untuk menghindari kami saat berkumpul.

"Kalau aku harus menyalahkan, aku juga akan menyalahkanmu, Izuki."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Kau masih menanyakannya?" Aku mengenalmu lebih baik dari siapapun, dia juga mengenalmu dengan baik, sama seperti kau mengenal siapa kami yang sesungguhnya. Untuk sekedar tahu kalau kau sedang berbohong itu bukan hal sulit, terlalu mudah untuk ditebak, lebih-lebih kau adalah pembohong yang jelek. Menutupi rahasia kecil saja tidak bisa, apa lagi yang harus mempertaruhkan persahabatan kita selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

"Tapi bukan salahku kalau tiba-tiba Momoi datang."

"Memang. Itu bukan salah siapapun kecuali Momoi sendiri."

"Lalu kenapa Riko harus sampai semarah itu?"

"Karena dia perduli padamu." Dia, Aida Riko, adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang mungkin bisa dibilang paling memahamimu, bukan hanya dari satu sisi, tapi dari banyak sisi, dia perduli pada kita yang dia asuh di tim ini, dia perduli pada kita yang selalu ada bersama dengannya sejak dulu. Salah jika kau berpikir kemarahan dia tadi adalah ungkapan dari rasa cemburu karena kau pergi dengan adik dari lawan kita di pertandingan mendatang.

Kau salah besar.

Riko, dan aku, bukan hanya menyayangimu, tapi juga menyayangi persahabatan kita.

"Kau sendiri tahu kalau Momoi datang hanya untuk menemuimu, yang dia cari sampai jauh-jauh mendatangi Seirin adalah kau, Izuki Shun. Orang yang sudah menggantungkan perasaannya."

"Tetap saja, bukan salahku."

"Iya, memang. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu di bagian itu. Aku dan Riko hanya tidak suka dengan caramu membatalkan janji kumpul kemarin."

Sosokmu dalam lingkar persahabatan kita adalah sosok yang pasif sejak awal, apa yang kami lakukan saat itu maka kau akan mengikutinya, kau akan menerima keegoisan sahabat-sahabatmu ini dan tetap bergabung di dalamnya. Kau yang selalu menjadi bahan ledek, bersabar, dan membela kami dari dalam adalah orang yang sangat berharga, jadi jika tiba-tiba kau berubah, apa lagi dengan kebohongan kecil yang jelek, itu sangat—aku ulangi, sangat-sangat menyakitkan bagi kami. Kau membuat kami, sahabat-sahbatmu ini, kecewa.

Setidaknya, jika ingin berbohong, buatlah kebohongan yang tidak akan dicurigai, atau berbohonglah dengan benar.

"Maksudku begini, kalau memang sejak awal kau sudah memiliki janji dengan Ootsubo Tae, kenapa tidak kau beri tahu kami semua? Jadi tidak akan ada waktu yang terbuang untuk menunggumu di stasiun kemarin, atau setidaknya jangan mengabari setelah waktu janji kumpul itu terlewati. Kan, bisa kau mengabari kami sejak awal."

"Yah, kalau sejak awal aku katakan aku memilih pergi dengan Ootsubo Tae, kalian pasti akan sangat marah padaku, kan?"

"Kenapa kami harus marah?" Bukan hanya kau seorang yang tidak menyukai perasaan aneh saat berkumpul tadi, aku pribadi justru membenci perasaan itu, dan aku yakin Riko juga. "Kalau kau memberi tahu sejak awal, Momoi juga tidak akan ikut kumpul kemarin, tidak ada yang tersakiti."

"Tapi bagiku sama saja. Pada akhirnya aku tetap kalian marahi, kalian jauhi."

"Bagi kami berbeda."

"Apanya?"

"Mungkin benar, beberapa dari kami akan marah, tapi arti kemarahan itu akan berbeda dengan kemarahan kami saat ini. Kau sahabat kami, tidak mungkin kami tidak mendukung hubunganmu dengan gadis yang kau suka, pada akhirnya siapapun gadis itu dia akan kami terima dengan tangan terbuka dalam lingkar persahabatan kita ini, menjadi salah satu sabahat kami juga. Di awal mungkin ada kecemburuan, kau yang biasanya mendahulukan kami sahabat-sahabatmu ini, setelah memiliki kekasih pasti akan mendahulukan kepentingan hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu, tapi itu bukan berarti kemarahan sepenuhnya, hanya bentuk lain dari rasa kehilangan."

Aku memahami kegundahamu setelah Riko meneriakimu tadi. Aku memahamimu yang merasa diasingkan hanya karena permasalah sepele. Membatalkan janji itu bukan hal aneh, terlalu lumrah terjadi di antara kita, bukan hanya dirimu yang pernah melakukannya, aku sendiri pernah, Riko juga pernah, dan sebelum ini kau sendiri juga pernah melakukannya. Tapi yang membuatmu disidang tadi, dihakimi tadi, bukan hanya karena janji yang kau batalkan seenaknya saja, melainkan alasan di baliknya, kebohongan di baliknya.

"Atau setidaknya dengarkan ini; tidak ada satupun dari kami yang akan mendukung Momoi Satsuki atau Ootsubo Tae, yang kami dukung adalah hubunganmu dengan orang yang menyayangimu dengan tulus nantinya. Jadi jangan dikira kami menghakimi dirimu karena kau memilih pergi dengan Ootsubo Tae, bukannya bersama kami dan Momoi kemarin. Bukan, bukan karena hal seperti itu."

Satu tepukan ringan aku hadiahkan untuk pundakmu yang turun. Aku tahu bebanmu banyak, aku mengerti kalau kau tidak ada maksud untuk membuat permasalahan sederhana menjadi serumit ini. Aku juga yakin Riko memikirkan hal yang sama.

Mungkin Riko berbeda denganku, dia lebih suka untuk menegurmu langsung, karena itu adalah kebiasaannya sebagai pelatih kita juga. Sedangkan aku hanya pemain cadangan yang biasanya duduk di pinggir lapangan memperhatikanmu bermain mewakili keinginanku untuk ikut bermain, aku terbiasa diam saat pertandingan, terbiasa diam saat diskusi, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menghakimimu. Hanya caraku berbeda.

Pada kenyataannya kau memang bersalah. Kau pantas dihakimi.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana sekarang kalau kau juga menyalahkanku seperti ini?"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin mendengarmu minta maaf, rasanya seperti orang asing. Kita sudah kenal lama, jadi jelas aku sudah memaafkanmu, aku hanya ingin kau mengakui kesalahanmu, kebohonganmu kemarin."

Helaan napas yang mengenbun dari mulutmu malam ini mungkin adalah bentuk nyata dari seberapa lelahnya dirimu menghadapi keegoisan kami, tapi sahabatku, Izuki Shun, ketahuilah, selain orang tua dan saudara-saudaramu, kami sabahat-sahabatmu juga akan menjadi orang yang merasa kehilangan ketika kau menemukan tambatan hati baru, kami akan menjadi orang yang sangat bahagia saat mengetahui jika cintamu berjalan mulus, dan kami adalah orang yang tidak akan pernah bosan memberimu ledekan ringan yang membangkitkan semangat saat kau mulai berada di zona lelahmu.

Ingatlah, kami ini sahabatmu.

Kau bisa datang pada kami, kau bisa bergabung bersama kami, dan kau bisa berjalan di depan kami tanpa takut kami pergi meninggalkanmu secara diam-diam di belakangmu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf karena sudah membatalkan janji sernaknya dan membohongi kalian kemarin. Benar kata Kuroko, aku tidak pergi dengan Takao, aku pergi dengan Ootsubo Tae."

Sekali lagi, satu tepukan aku hadiahkan untuk pundakmu yang lelah itu. Aku menyemangatimu, sahabatku. "Katakan itu pada Riko dan yang lainnya juga. Lalu jangan ulangi lagi."

"Hm, aku tahu."

"Jujur saja, kau itu memang pembohong yang jelek. Tidak ada satupun yang percaya kau pergi dengan Takao kemarin setelah kau mengabari."

"Hah, kenapa?"

"Karena Takao ada di sana, saat kau menelepon Riko. Dia ada di sampingku."

"Ohhh~ berarti sejak kemarin kalian sudah puas menertawakanku, kan?"

"Haha, yah, begitulah."

Nah, sekarang kau juga tahu, bahwa selain marah padamu, kami juga menertawakan kebodohanmu di belakang. Begitulah caranya sahabatmu menegurmu.

 **.**

* * *

0o0o0o0

 **.**

 **28/07/2018 06:11**

Ini persembahan untuk salah satu temanku yang salah paham kemarin.

 _(Tenang bro, kita mah kagak maen bete-betean, marah langsung samplok)_

Sekali-kali pengin bikin Izuki yang curhat, kasian dia jadi yang denger terus.

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
